In some built-in and free standing grill ranges with proximity ventilation, cooking gases and odors are drawn into an inlet grill and are exhausted into the atmosphere. Usually, the air inlet grill is located adjacent the cooking surface and is the inlet to a flow path which serially includes a plenum, a blower and an atmospheric exhaust as well as the interconnecting ductwork. Since the flow path to the atmosphere normally must extend through a wall or floor of the room in which the self-ventilated range is located, the installation of the self-ventilated range normally includes the connection of the self-ventilated range to the rest of the exhaust system. The blower is normally integral with the self-ventilated range and the connection is made with the atmospheric exhaust line either as the self-ventilated range is set in place or after setting the self-ventilated range in place. Obviously, this method of completing the fluid path can cause problems in aligning the members for connection as well as affording a restricted access for making the connection.